Feliz Halloween, Bella
by Kath's cats
Summary: ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar en Halloween? No se, digamos que si tienes mala suerte tu padre se habrá ido; si tienes mucha mala suerte tu novio se fue a acampar; si eres un imán para los accidentes se te cortara la luz; y si eres un imán para los problemas tus profesores te pasaran películas de terror durante todo el día... y bueno, si eres Bella Swan te sucederá todo junto.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

* * *

 **Summary:** ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar en Halloween? No se, digamos que si tienes mala suerte tu padre se habrá ido; si tienes mucha mala suerte tu novio se fue a acampar; si eres un imán para los accidentes se te cortara la luz; y si eres un imán para los problemas tus profesores te pasaran películas de terror durante todo el día... y bueno, si eres Bella Swan te sucederá todo junto.

* * *

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween _"Lugares tenebrosos"_ del foro _"Sol de medianoche"_.

* * *

.

Me temblaban las piernas mientras me sentaba lentamente en el sofá con una taza de café en la mano y encendía la televisión.

—Ahora continuamos con la maratón especial de películas de terror por Halloween…

Ahogue un grito y tome el control remoto, cambiando de canal.

—Aquí, en el canal 36, festejamos la noche del 31 de octubre…

Volví a cambiar, pero no importaba en que programa aterrizara, siempre anunciaban esas películas.

—Celine esta usando un vestido escotado de satín color cereza… —Suspire con alivio al escuchar algo que realmente odiaba, narraciones de desfiles de moda. Alice estaría orgullosa de mí.

Dejando el canal ModeTv, me puse a tomar el café pensando en mi nueva fobia, Halloween.

Siempre me había parecido divertida esta fiesta, los disfraces, los dulces, todo en general. Pero a partir de ahora, no pensaba abrirle la puerta a un niño disfrazado ni por un millón de dólares. Seguramente alguien se preguntara por qué, y la respuesta es fácil: mi mala suerte es la culpable.

Hoy a mis profesores se les había ocurrido pasarnos películas de terror, desde "It" hasta "El exorcista", pasando por un variado catalogo de películas de las que nunca había escuchado pero que te hacían hacer pis encima… Eric Yorkie fue un buen ejemplo de esto.

Obviamente, esas películas no me darían miedo si tuviera a Edward aquí conmigo, ya que ningún Chuky podría pasar por sobre él, pero el había tenido que irse de cacería y no llegaría lo suficientemente rápido si el muñeco maldito me saltaba encima.

Claro, podría conformarme con Charlie, él es policía y tenia un arma, pero no, también se había marchado a no se donde y me dejo sola.

Sentí un escalofrió y me tape con la manta azul que guardaba detrás del sofá. Estaba segura de haber cerrado las ventanas así que no podía ser el viento lo que me produjo la piel de gallina…

—Mira como camina Amelie con esa falda tubo… —Las palabras de la chillona presentadora se cortaron abruptamente junto a la luz.

Con desesperación, quite la frazada y me pare sin ver nada en medio de la oscura sala.

—Oh, por Dios, que no se haya ido la luz —Murmure de forma estúpida, era obvio que me la luz se había cortado. Al darme cuenta de esto, empecé a pedirle al Dios de toda la mala suerte que se apiadara de mí y me diera un respiro. —Por favor, que vuelva, que vuelva.

Al pasar los segundos, la luz no regreso y yo tuve que tomar una profunda respiración para tratar de tranquilizar el latido de mi corazón.

—Bien, Bella, piensa claramente. Los fantasmas no existen, ni las brujas ni los zombis, nada de eso te puede dañar.

Pero… si existían los vampiros y hombres lobo, ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que con esas cosas no era igual?

Una risa resonó en la casa y mi corazón, antes eufórico, se congelo.

—Bella, Bella, Bella, ¿Dónde estas, Bella? —Canturreo una gruesa voz, que al mismo tiempo era musical.

Saliendo del estado de shock inicial, comencé a correr a la puerta de salida sin tropezar por primera vez en la vida. Si no estuviese tan asustada, pararía y me felicitaría.

Mi mano toco la pared y esta se sintió viscosa. Grite cuando sentí ese asqueroso líquido vital resbalando y metiéndoseme bajo camiseta… sabía que pronto seria mi sangre la que resbalara si no salía de este lugar.

Al llegar no pude girar el picaporte y recordé haber cerrado con llave y traba. Intente encontrar las llaves, pero a penas podía ver unos centímetros mas allá de mi nariz. Deje salir un insulto por el cual Edward me regañaría, y no me importo, si me moría nadie seria capaz de reprocharme la mala educación.

—Bella, ¿Dónde estas? ¿Dónde estas? —Volvió a tararear la voz y parecía provenir de la cocina.

Solté el aire que no note que contenía y me lance por las escaleras. Si conseguía llegar a mi habitación, podría tomar el teléfono y pedirle auxilio a los Cullen.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Bella?

Sentí la voz detrás de mí y me gire, haciendo que el nuevo y precario equilibrio que conseguí se perdiera.

Volví a gritar cuando vi a mi perseguidor. Era Pennywise, el maldito payaso Pennywise.

Me levante como pude y seguí corriendo.

Solo me faltaban unos centímetros para tocar la puerta de mi cuarto, cuando sentí unas manos frías tomar mi brazo.

—Feliz Halloween, Bells. —Susurro con burla el jodido payaso, y yo no lo soporte.

Si me mataba prefería que lo hiciera ahora, mientras me desmayaba.

…

Emmett Cullen atrapo a la novia de su hermano con una expresión que paso rápidamente de la gracia a la desesperación. Ella se había desmayado por la broma que el mas fuerte de los Cullen le jugo para la Gran Fiesta de los Sustos, y él sabía que estaba metido en un problema.

El vampiro corrió a la sala y dejo a la humana en el sofá, antes de ponerse a quitar todo los artículos de utilería que había usado, incluyendo una cámara de video con la que había filmado todo pensando en subirlo a _Youtube_ luego… obviamente estos planes estaban ya desechados para el asustado vampiro.

Mientras se quitaba el disfraz y destruía todo, Emmett no dejaba de pensar en mil y un lugares para esconderse cuando su hermano mayor descubriera lo que hizo.

Porque si, Emmett Cullen estaba seguro que Eddy descubriría todo y lo perseguiría para arrancarle la cabeza por molestar a su novia.

.

* * *

Bien, espero que a alguien le haya gustado. Tenia que ser de terror, pero bueno, no pude evitar ponerle un poco de humor. ¿Mi excusa para esto? El Halloween es divertido y terrorífico al mismo tiempo ¿no?

Si algo no se entiende, esta mal escrito, etc, les pido que me avisen para poder corregirlo.

Goodbye.


End file.
